The pressure detection technology is a technology for detecting an external pressure, which is widely used in various fields, for example, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets etc.
A pressure detection circuit in the related art generally comprises a piezoresistive sensor, a gating transistor and a voltage amplifier, wherein the piezoresistive sensor, the gating transistor and the voltage amplifier are sequentially connected, the voltage amplifier is connected in parallel to a feedback resistor, the piezoresistive sensor is connected to a reference voltage, and an output terminal of the voltage amplifier outputs a detection voltage signal. As the piezoresistive sensor is connected to the amplifier, the detection of the circuit is in a normally open state, that is, regardless of whether a current pressure detection circuit is gated, an output signal thereof is always connected to the output terminal. Therefore, leakage current of an un-gated pressure detection circuit influences the accuracy of the detection of a gated pressure detection circuit.